dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Flash (Barry Allen)
Barry Allen (Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen), known to much of the world as The Flash, the Fastest Man Alive, is a speedster and long-time member of the Justice League of America. Having been granted the ability to move at near light speed when exposed to lightning-charged chemicals, this police chemist took up the name and mantle of one of his childhood idol, the original Flash, Jay Garrick. Allen's speed allows him to vibrate through objects, creates explosions through friction, and, when he's at his top speed, manipulate time and bridge dimensions. Background Notorious for being constantly late and ploddingly methodical, "Slowpoke" police chemist Barry Allen idolized Jay Garrick, the original Flash. During a late, stormy night at the police station laboratory, a bolt of lightning crashed through the window and shattered the vials of chemicals surrounding Allen. Suddenly imbued with the power to move at near lightspeed, Barry took on the name and mantle of his idol and helped usher in the Silver Age of heroes. Although he became trapped in the Speed Force during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Barry later escaped and was welcomed home by his fellow superheroes. Alternate Timeline Flash, along with Batman, Green Lantern, Cyborg, and Wonder Woman, are holding off Lex Luther, Circe, Deathstroke, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Metallo, and Black Adam. Flash is first seen alongside Batman and Cyborg, in some kind of standoff, Batman then nods his head, and Flash runs off into the fight. The Joker spots him, then, with help from Harley Quinn, shoots two rockets at him, that are easily dodged by Flash. He then spots Green Lantern being held down by Black Adam, and runs to his aid, only to be killed, with the Green Lantern, after Black Adam shouts his word of power "shazam" which, combined with Flash's speed and the Green Lantern's gathered Willpower, levels the battlefield and kills multiple fighters of both the Villains and the Heroes. Combat Statistics *Barry Allen (Bounty) *Barry Allen (Gorilla Grodd's Lab) *Barry Allen (Old STAR Labs) Involvement *New players can select a pre-made character template inspired by the Flash. Heroes *Gorilla Grodd has launched an invasion of the Little Bohemia district of Metropolis. He has sent his gorilla army out to devolve Metropolis' citizens, while he coordinates efforts from his hidden lab. The Flash located this base, but contact with the speedster was lost after he entered to bring an end to Grodd's plans. The lab must be infiltrated, and the Flash freed, if Grodd is to be stopped. * Flash designed all the races around Metropolis and Gotham City. If you do well in the race he will send you an email with kudos and some gear. * Flash can be found working at the Little Bohemia Police Station. He assigns the mission Something's Abuzz. * Flash is also a part of the Duo "Gorilla Grodd's Laboratory" where you and a partner team with him and confront Gorilla Grodd and Zoom. * In the Watchtower, Flash stays at the Hangar. Villains *You must defeat Barry Allen for the Bounty mission: Bounty: The Flash. He can be found around the Pillars of Hades in Gotham City. *You must defeat Barry Allen and Jay Garrick in the mission The Flash's Speed-Treads. *A Blue Lantern Corps version of The Flash called Hopeful Flash is a bounty for villains in the War of the Light Part I DLC. Trivia *Barry Allen first appeared in Showcase #4 (October, 1956) *His voice was provided by voice actor Dwight Schultz. *Initially, the Flash for DC Universe Online was to be Wally West but developers later changed him to Barry Allen. *While similar in design, the difference between the suits of Wally West and Barry Allen are the lightning bolt "belts" on the suits' waists'; Wally's belt separates into lightning bolt points at the front while Barry's continues unbroken. *Recently DCUO has recast the voice actor for the Flash in order to create a more seamless transition for the DLC pack "Lightning Strikes". It revolves heavily around the Flash and his origins, while also giving players the option of choosing electricity as a power class. *Barry Allen wears a spring-loaded ring which, when opened, releases his costume in an instant. The costume itself is made of pure energy created by the Speed Force. *The Flash, in comparison to the likes of Superman (who "soars above everyone"), Batman (who "hides from everyone"), and Wonder Woman (who "preaches to everyone"), is considered to be the kind of hero who "runs alongside everyone". Gallery File:ModelFlash.JPG|'Character Model' File:Screen5.png| File:Rogues1.png File:Barry1.png File:Barry2.png File:LightningStrikesFlash.jpg File:Barryatk.jpg File:FlashCentralCity.jpg The Flash (Bounty).png Flash (Barry Allen) Gallery Page See also * Flash Family * Justice League of America External links * Wikipedia *Flash (Barry Allen) DC Database Category:Heroes Category:JLA Category:Flash Family Category:Electricity powers Category:Wanted Characters